For the development and implementation of stem cell-based applications in regenerative medicine and applied research, such as drug screening or toxicology testing, large numbers of cells with well defined characteristics are needed. Therefore culture systems are required that allow the directed reproducible differentiation of hPS into mature hepatocyte like cells with a high yield and purity.